


【VD】魔人煎蛋

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 魔人生理学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 真魔人+普通魔人，反正就是煎蛋，产卵play有，魔人知识瞎吉尔写





	【VD】魔人煎蛋

但丁匍匐在地上，巨大的翅膀摊在两旁随着身体的律动轻微晃动，腰腹下肥硕的屁股被尺寸惊人的蓝色阴茎填充着，不停地有粘腻的液体从相接口渗出，带着高热顺着大腿流下。他无暇去理会这过于羞耻的姿态，他就像发情的母狗一样高高撅起自己的屁股，同样是魔人构造与自己的哥哥不大一样的胯部抬得更加挺立，放着任何一个恶魔都无法承受这样的诱惑，当然给予但丁承受的半魔只有一个。  
他从喉咙深处压抑着的呻吟被一点点压成气音带着自身的热量吐息在凹凸不平的地面上，这里已经没有其他恶魔了，有的只有身后同样压抑着自己低吼的维吉尔，带着身下抽插时臊人的水声，蓝色的气焰笼罩在但丁身上，无形地展示着自己的领域。  
说实在但丁有些无聊，尽管魔人状态下的各种特殊的交合方式让他获得了更多的快感，但是维吉尔几乎不在这个状态下张口说话，像个无情的打桩机，搞得咿咿呀呀的只有他。  
维吉尔也不是不享受，从他不时舒展的翅膀和敲击地面的尾巴能看出他无声的兴奋。  
待在魔界好长一段时间了，这里既没有美食也没有书籍读物，所以他们俩成天除了打架就是“打架”，唯一的争吵都留在记自己多一分还是少一分上。到后来无处可泄的魔力让他们转移到了真魔人的使用，事后也不会留下麻烦的痕迹，简直不亦乐乎。  
可是维吉尔连和他斗嘴都不乐意了，好像多说几句能消耗他多少魔力似的。但丁挣扎地想爬起身，胳膊还没挪动几下就被锐利的爪子钳着腰拖了回来，那条结实的尾巴缠着腿一同爬上腰在外露的筋肉上蹭着，维吉尔低吟了一声俯下身咬住了但丁的后颈，尖锐的牙齿轻易咬破了皮肤。  
但丁不满地嚎了一声，恨不得抬头用他的尖角戳维吉尔一脑袋，他有些艰难地转过头，“嘿，老哥，少咬几口，恢复伤口也要消耗魔力的！”  
维吉尔舔走了留在背上的血，掐着他的屁股又往深处挤进了一些，那些荆棘般的凸起在新开拓的地方碾压了过去，但丁没忍住呻吟了一声，刚支起的的身体又塌了回去，他不服输，翅膀挣扎着扑扇了几下，“等等等等，让我换个姿势总行吧，屁股都要撅累了。”  
维吉尔迟疑了一下，稍微将阴茎抽出了些，肉壁的紧缩却像挽留他似的不愿放开，他干脆就着插入抓着但丁翻过了身，但丁眼前一转就发现自己背部着地双腿被抓了起来。他对上那张煞气满满的脸，狰狞的锐齿外露看不出任何表情变化，真是跟平时的样子如出一辙。  
“我说维吉尔，你就这么不愿意…嗯！……张口说句话吗？”过长的阴茎重新撞上他的生殖腔，让他收紧神经哆嗦了一下。  
“我觉得你应该少说几句，嘴里的火星子都快喷到我脸上了。”半饷维吉尔才开口，殊不知自己也在向外释放冷火。  
“谢天谢地，你终于愿意开口了呢。”但丁的腿被掐着分得更开，让身下打开的腹甲一览无遗。  
维吉尔哼了一声，继续埋头干着他炙热的后穴。  
“还是说……你不喜欢魔人状态下自己的声音？”但丁又开口。  
老实说在最初幻化魔人时但丁自己也很不习惯，像是有什么东西附在了他的声带上，声音变得有些吓人，但是久而久之他就习惯了，甚至觉得这像插了电音的吉他，很酷，带着一种独特的声调让人觉得威吓又迷幻。  
他也很喜欢维吉尔的声音，当然他没有和本尊说过，尽管没有他这么沉稳，但维吉尔说话时不自觉带上的尾调和压低的清脆感仿佛徐徐拨动着某根琴弦，特别在他咬住他的耳垂时近距离吐在他耳边的气音，让他欲罢不能。  
魔人状态下的他也带着这种特质，蓝色的舌头在张口间若隐若现，燃起的青火仿佛能浇灭他的温度。  
“……有一点。”维吉尔老实承认了，换来的是但丁没有忍住的笑声，他不满地用尾巴拍了他一下，但丁笑够了用手挥开甩在他眼前的尾巴。  
“你得习惯，这并不是什么缺点，它能让你看上去更加吓人，虽然你平时就挺吓人的……噢不是，我是说你现在这样也挺好的。”但丁笑起来也带着电音般的重合音，突然间声调就被提高，他想捂住嘴但发现这好像也是徒劳。维吉尔报复似的将过长的阴茎又插进了些，那可怕的长度和尺寸好像能把但丁捅穿，事实上但丁的体内更像是个无底洞，总能一点一点探入到新的领域。  
火热的体液从内部浇灌着活塞的柱体，一部分在抽插时挤了回去，剩下的被迫溢出流了出来，身下的地面已经开始积起淫秽的水渍，但丁把利爪陷入地面，急促的呼吸被冲撞截断发出抽噎般的声响，维吉尔怒吼一声将堆积已久的精液一并射入柔软的内壁，巨大的龟头形成结堵在了生殖腔入口，不让任何一点液体流出。  
他感觉到那些精液像有攻击性地冲撞着想挤开自己的生殖腔，冲击着每一块敏感的部分，他胸前汇聚着的火光变得越发明亮，心脏的跳动不断加快。他想逃也移动不了半分，只得默默承受漫长的给予。  
这搞不好都是具有毒性的呢，但丁发昏的脑子想道，魔人的身体永远在散发危险的气息，他们武装到牙齿，利刃可以轻易撕开一切，没有了敌人这股危险的气息就开始朝他们对方侵袭，最终变成这样，他哥的锐气就跟源源不断似的，钻进他的空隙里威吓他每一个细胞屈服于他，当他试图抵抗只会越发被挫折，让他压低自己的身段，被紧紧护牢的私密处也向着对方试图打开。  
这还不叫发情吗，这算是被发情了，但丁有苦说不出，因为他也不理智。  
但丁感觉自己的腹部有些突起，表面上看不出来，但他能感觉到，那些该死的东西逐渐在填充他的内部，甚至在压迫他。维吉尔每次和他在魔人状态下做完后就会恢复人形，没有痕迹没有污渍，只有感官还在记忆着兴奋。  
可那些惊人量的精液都跑哪儿去了呢，维吉尔在这种时候从来不考虑外射，仗着这方面的优势恨不得把所有的精液都灌进他的子宫里，他差不多做到了。只是非特殊时期他特有的卵巢不会对外开放，于是它们就这么被堆积在了魔人的体内，逐渐形成了一个个小小的卵，藏在生殖腔的角落。  
开始但丁并没有立刻察觉，他们俩都像没学好生理课就跑去乱搞的坏学生，直到发现出了问题。但丁用着魔人化的身体将一波波的杂鱼恶魔烧个精光，在他沉浸于自己制造的火海时隐约发现一股属于维吉尔的魔力在他体内涌动，但丁很迷惑，他又不是被标记的omega，哪会有对方的气息存留在自己身体里，如果有那在生下那颗巨大的蛋的时候早该是了。他不是很想再回忆一遍那时的不堪，直到后来他终于搞清楚了，这到底是维吉尔的制造物，它们带着他精力旺盛的魔力存留在温暖的巢穴里一点一点凸显自己的存在感，这让但丁有些又羞又恼，他尝试过自己去将这些玩意儿取出来，但这比他想象中的还要艰难，自主排卵并不是什么轻松的活，这些卵没有出生的意识自然无法像生蛋那样引导它们，当他想用自己那双尖锐的双手去取出时，发现在平衡自己的定力与修复伤口时消耗的魔力让他无法维持下去。最后只能瘫倒在地上捂着自己平坦的小腹大骂维吉尔三百回合。下次还是不记得让他别射里头。  
还没等他身心缓过劲嵌在体内的巨物突然又活动了起来，“等等，维吉尔？！”  
过量的快感压迫着他敏感的神经，他抽搐地绷紧了身体。平时这种时候他早该解除魔人了，当下维吉尔仿佛还余存着魔力，正打算继续向他宣泄，余存的原因可能也是源于他为了计较追平的一分抢走了维吉尔猎杀的猎物并自信满满地炫耀自己的战果，于是最后发展成了现在他被按在地上乖乖被他操。  
更糟糕的是，在刚才射精结束后，那些沉睡在他腹腔角落的卵似乎变得更大了，微妙的触感在体内感应，随着维吉尔缓缓的律动不断地挤压到它们。  
“damn it”但丁抽着气骂了句脏话，他有了些说不出来的羞耻感，这些卵在腔内滑落又被顶起，触碰到那些阴茎也达不到的地方，他却只能难耐地忍受着异样的快感。  
“先…先停一停，维吉尔，我不行了。”本来这种话在情事间维吉尔通常都不予理会，可他听到在充斥着情欲之下的一点失控的颤抖时，他终于停下了。  
他将自己稍稍抽离些，俯身靠近但丁瘫倒的躯体问道，“怎么了？”  
火焰的光在他起伏的胸膛流动着，他低下头挺起身，却突然语塞。  
他支支吾吾地在脑子里想着竟有点说不出口。  
“就算我有心电感应也读不出你的心里话的，但丁。”  
但丁放弃了挣扎，用巨大的利爪盖住自己的脸自暴自弃地说道，“混蛋维吉尔，还不是你害的……我感觉我的肚子撑到不行了。”他闷闷地讲出来，换来了一阵沉默。  
维吉尔板着脸认真思考他说的话究竟是哪个层面上的意思，“你是说……”  
“卵啊你个呆头鹅，天知道你射进去的东西是不可回收废品，魔人的身体又没法清理，它们待在我肚子里都快变成一颗颗蛋了，我可不想再体验生蛋的感觉。”但丁恶狠狠地把热气都喷到维吉尔脸上，那张没有表情的脸发出了微妙的轻笑声。  
“我想那不太一样，毕竟那是一颗，看那孩子的块头说不定很大。”这是明晃晃嘲讽，但丁却一时无法反击。  
他撑起身把维吉尔推开一些，语气满是苦恼，“我真怕这些小块头要变成一个蛋了，我不管，你要想办法，解决不了我就解决你。”  
“那你也得有那本事。”维吉尔哼了一声，将自己的阴茎彻底从但丁的身体里抽出来，抽离时带出了不少但丁的体液，却没有一点精液。堵住后穴的庞然大物没有了，但丁竟然感觉到一丝空虚，温暖的巢穴收缩着不将自己暴露在空气当中。  
“别急着收回腹甲，不然你要怎么把那些卵取出来。”维吉尔重新把他的大腿分开，注视起了潮湿的后穴。  
“直接取？那做不到，我试过了，那根本撑不到我把卵取出来，更别说现在好像还变多了…”  
维吉尔不顾他的话将手伸进高温的内壁里，异物与尖利的进入让他忍不住紧绷了身体，那些被坚甲护在里头的嫩肉被一点点碾压着，仿佛压在了他的心脏上，加速的心跳被无限放大。  
维吉尔看见但丁身上被一层淡淡的金光笼罩，不断地有魔力在被他消耗着，他像是在忍受着什么。  
“太深了，徒手没法取。”他终于抽出手，但丁才缓缓吁出一口气。  
“所以我说了……”  
魔人细长的眼睛眯成了一条缝，维吉尔在思考什么，“但丁，”他开口，身后的尾巴似有似无地甩动了一下，“你有没有尝试过变回普通魔人？”  
但丁愣住了，“这倒没想过。”  
真魔人的幻化会用上他们全身的魔力，为了将力量提升到最大限度，那么相对的对于普通魔人的幻化就会有一定的保留。  
“变回去，那样能阻止你的被动消耗，魔人的载体还是共通的。”  
但丁迟疑了一会儿，还是照做了。伴随着魔力分子的消散，他的体型一下缩了一圈，变成了类人的样子，背后的翅膀收缩在两侧像外衣一样覆盖在外。他抬头看维吉尔，维吉尔并没有变回来，在相差的体型下他被巨大的身体和翅膀笼罩着，突然间有了压迫感。  
维吉尔凝视着他，“把翅膀打开，不然这样会挡住。”  
翅膀顺着他的意识灵活地展开到了身后，这时他才意识到张开翅膀的他颇有全裸的感觉，他赶紧抛开了这个念头免得脸上露出奇怪的神情。  
“嘿……一定要保持这个姿势吗？”但丁努力偏过头去看身后的维吉尔，现在他跪在地上压低了身子，把他的屁股翘得老高，他只想把自己的脑袋给埋进他的臂膀内。  
“这样我会更方便进去。”  
进去，进去什么？但丁忽然一头雾水，直到有个粗长又灵活的东西开始挤进他的洞口。  
他整个身子弹了起来，想转过身却被维吉尔压住了身子，“你可没有说过要用尾巴啊？！”  
“不然呢，那些卵在这么里头，光靠我的手可伸不到……尾巴和我是共通感官的，我可以操纵它进去，只要你别乱动。”  
那些看上去扎人的外刺被他收敛了之后尾巴就像一条坚硬的蛇光滑地游走进了但丁的体内，带着一点颇凉的温度，在湿热的肉壁中显得异常冰凉，尾巴粗壮的一端挤进后扭动了几下，无意间擦过了他的敏感点，惊慌的呻吟从喉咙里泄漏出来，带着迷幻的磁性让他的声音变得高昂，他不住软下了腰，颦蹙盯着维吉尔。  
维吉尔伸手靠近抓住了他的腰，“我说了别乱动。”紧致的内壁毫无缝隙地紧贴着他的尾巴，通过感官传到了维吉尔身上，他低低地闷哼了一声，感觉到深入的困难，扭动的尾巴努力撑开了些空间，忽然抵到了一个拦截口，尾巴停顿了一下感受到了深处魔力的汇集，接着就撞开了虚掩的入口，幽闭的生殖腔面对陌生来客的闯入，沉睡在里头的卵像受到了什么吸引似的蠕动了起来。  
但丁感觉自己体内变得很混乱，触及不到的深处的快感和压迫感使他精神紊乱，他甚至感觉不到那条粗长的尾巴究竟伸到了哪里，他用力汲取着氧气，“慢一点，唔！你的尾巴太深了……”这是阴茎进入不到的位置，尾巴伸进里头触碰到那些卵，让维吉尔自身的魔力产生了共鸣，这些无机物理所应当地占据了属于他的领地，令他有些不爽，灵活的尾巴对这些卵拨弄了几番。  
原本安分的翅膀抽搐似的扑扇了起来，但丁几乎要塌下腰，从牙缝里挤出几个字，“很好玩是吗？”  
后头维吉尔轻笑一声，将尾巴退出了一截，“腿分开些，你得把它们逼出来，这么好的温床它们都不愿意动弹了。”  
尾巴的退出让里头的卵隐约有复苏的迹象，但丁心里一边骂着维吉尔，老老实实地岔开了腿，努力将那些讨厌的家伙挤出去，尾巴一点一点地引导着出来的路径，在被但丁有意识地驱逐下，温热的卵慢慢滑出了腔内，随着撑开的穴口掉了出来，带着些许滚烫的体液。  
他觉得自己的身体热得不行，有什么东西在积蓄着，魔人的身体将他的阴茎收回到庇护之下，他没法通过这个身体去宣泄出这股燥热，随着卵的排出体内的空虚感越发强烈，那些家伙撑开了他的子宫就跑，可恶至极。  
维吉尔没有说话，甩开尾巴上残留的粘液默默看着最后几颗卵从那个小洞里挤出头来再掉落在地，粘稠不已的体液还挂在卵和穴口之间，画面十分淫秽。  
他发现自己腹部下方也跟着躁动了起来，一时间脱力的但丁跪趴在地上，翅膀也松散地躺下，像等待他进入一般。  
但丁吁缓了两下睁开眼，发现自己被一股蓝色的阴影笼罩，青蓝色光芒流动着的翅膀纹路像黑夜幕布下的流光，但他的注意力很快就被后方拉去，维吉尔顶着那个骇人的阴茎蹭在了他后穴的边缘，还没等他反应过来就被巨大物体的塞入惊得抽气，由于刚才排出卵时分泌出了许多的体液，阴茎靠着粘液的润滑轻易地滑进了肠壁，甚至一鼓作气撞开了生殖腔的入口。  
但丁失声尖叫了起来，太大了，普通魔人的躯体要接纳真魔人的尺寸实在是艰难，但是恶魔的身体还是在一点点开拓自己的极限将异物容纳，空虚感一下被彻底填充，阴茎上的凸起毫不留情地碾压着脆弱的点，但丁脑子里一片空白，只知道胡乱抓着地面，口水腺液流了一地，蓝色恶魔像交配的野兽一样扣住自己的猎物让他动弹不得，比自己小了一圈的但丁看上去十分弱小，圈在自己身下没有任何反抗能力，这大大满足了他的征服欲。  
悬殊力量下的交配就是单方面的啃食，脚边被遗弃的卵在猛烈的冲撞下不时被踩碎了好几个，半透明的卵变成了流质溅了一地，维吉尔操开但丁仿佛能把他的肚子给顶穿，腹部上在深入时被顶起的突起愈发清晰，在但丁感官要被麻痹的时刻他听到维吉尔的低吟，巨物猛然从身体抽出，抵在他的臀瓣之上把最后的精液都射在了他身上，这次维吉尔终于记得不射在里面了。  
这样的魔人交配太过于刺激，在高潮结束的瞬间里两人立刻就解除了所有的幻化，所有的痕迹都被一并抹除得干干净净，唯有无法消化的余兴和热度还残留在体内，但丁努力撑着涣散的目光，脸上的红润伴随着汗液的滑落，他没有力气爬起来了，只能哼哼两声任缓过劲的维吉尔把他捞起来软趴趴地趴在他怀里，他喘着气用手掌像抱怨似的想推开维吉尔的下巴，可张口挤不出一个字。  
如果给他机会那下次他一定选择和维吉尔打架，最后他还没来得及发表感言意识就被无数的雪花星点覆盖，两眼一黑昏睡了过去。


End file.
